Funso's Fun Zone
Funso's Fun Zone is a restaurant in Duckburg. It has various games, including a "Uke or Puke" arcade game and a ball pit, as well as a restaurant that serves pizza and juice. Huey, Dewey, and Louie enjoy visiting the place. Its mascot is Funso, an anthropomorphic walrus. The person guarding the entrance and greeting the guests wears a Funso costume. In "Moonvasion!", the Phantom Blot was seen wearing a Funso suit. Daytrip of Doom! In "Daytrip of Doom!", Funso's Fun Zone is first introduced to both Webby and us Ducktales fans when Huey, Dewey, and Louie take her to Funso's for the first time ever. When they first walk in, Webby is amazed by the pizza, games, and literally bottomless ball pit. Louie shows Webby the way to get the things you want around there, which in his case is flattery. He asks the waitress for a cup for water, but as she turns her back he immediately puts the cup up to the punch dispenser. He urges Webby to try it, but she struggles to lie, and gets herself and Louie caught by the manager. Soon the Beagle Boys get inside and knock out the mascot, Funso. The Beagle Boys take the mascot's costume and put it on as a disguise. After Webby gets Louie in trouble, she walks over to Dewey who is playing a Japanese game called "Uke or Puke", which that game is the only one in the US. Dewey has the best high score, and he lets Webby try it. She tries to play it like a Cello, but he shows her the ropes. She really gets into it, when The Beagle Boys/Funso taps her on the back and she literally takes him down. As Bouncer stumbles back, he accidentally unplugs "Uke or Puke" with his foot, erasing all the high scores. Dewey is very upset and Webby walks away and into the ball pit. The boys come back to her, and she is surprised that they aren't mad she ruined Funso's. Louie says, "Please. Funso's is a place of magic, and wonder and light!" They start tossing balls at each other until Webby starts sinking into the ball pit. She shoots her grappling hook and tries to save herself. In the process, she destroys Funso's, and she gets them banned for life. The manager calls "Funso" to escort them out, and then the Beagle Boys capture them. They tie them up and send a ransom note. Ma Beagle comes and calls them idiots for giving Scrooge a ransom note, which just put four large bounties on their heads. While Burger and Bouncer Beagle fight Donald and Beakley outside, Bigtime is put in time-out with the hostages. Webby takes down Bigtime when he tries to attack them and they escape. As Ma Beagle is giving the boys outside a speech to defend them, Webby, Dewey, Huey, and Louie send her a ransom for her son. Ma Beagle goes into a dark and cold Funso's with Webby's creepy, deranged whispering, like "Funso's Fun Zone..." "Where fun is in the zone?"Ma Beagle spots Webby crawling in the tunnels near the ball pit and follows her down a slide and into the ball pit. Ma Beagle slowly sinks into the ball pit, which is part of Webby's plan. Dewey, Huey, and Louie capture Ma Beagle in a ball pit fishing net, and the day is saved. Storkules in Duckburg! Please make this paragraph Appearances * Daytrip of Doom! * Storkules in Duckburg! * GlomTales! Secrets *In "Moonvasion!", the Phantom Blot was seen wearing a Funso suit during a F.O.W.L. meeting. Category:Locations (2017)